A Girl Like You
by Luna Elizabeth Lovegood
Summary: Luna is reflecting a little on the past, while she visits her parents grave. She suspects someone is following her around.


**Authors Note: Okay, I know it's not so good now, but later once I finish writing some other things I'll go back an edit it, making it superb. **

Sitting on the floor of her lounge room, Luna Lovegood let out a small sigh. Wearing a summer dress she crossed her legs, Luna didn't often where it. She felt lonely, like she often did. Her father was gone now, she lived alone. She thought back to when she would sit here, and when both her mother and father would be here. When she would get read a bedtime story, she could remember her mothers soft soothing voice, Remember how she would stroke her hair just before she started reading.

Luna smiled a little, and let out a tear. She let it fall down her face, then onto the floor with the smallest of sounds. Luna shuffled in the spot she was sitting in, her legs went a little dead. She thought back to the war, and how lucky she was to of survived. Lots of people died in it, but she wasn't , everyone seemed to of had someone now.

Harry Potter had Ginny Weasley , Ron Weasley had Hermione Granger , Neville Longbottom was apparently dating Hannah Abbot. Luna looked back up at the window. She stood up and walked over to it, eying it intently. She watched as a raindrop fall down it, ever so slowly. Luna closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, listening to the rain.

She opened her eyes and saw a flash of a figure, moving. She rubbed her eyes and no longer saw it. Luna frowned, wondering if she should go outside or not. She didn't have much else to do so she walked towards the door, not bothering to put on a jacket. She opened the door and stepped outside, immediately feeling the cold. Though it didn't bother Luna so much.

She noticed it wasn't raining to heavy, but it wasn't light either. She carefully made her way down the steps and looked around, she didn't see much, but she didn't see anyone near her. There was some fog in the air, so she couldn't see too far ahead of her. The rain didn't help either.

Luna thought of her mother again, and her father as she looked back at the house, eyeing it carefully. Luna figured she should go visit them, she didn't have flowers this time but she could sit there and talk. Luna started to walk away from her house, the rain getting a little more heavy, her getting slightly colder as the raindrops fell down on her skin.

It wasn't as light as it was before, though still slightly warm. She felt cold from the water but it wasn't something she couldn't stand. Luna walked for a while, not caring that she had only a dress on, with no shoes. Luna remembered how in her fourth year she had to get around with no shoes, it wasn't that bad.

Slowly she began to see the site, the stone. She thought she saw the figure she seen before just then, but it vanished once more. Luna walked up to the grave, the grave of her parents. By now she was soaking wet, no one could tell if she cried and it was her tears. Luna leant down and read the description on the plark, like she always did. They wanted to be buried together, near their home. Luna missed them both ever so much. "Hello mom, dad." She said to it. Luna sighed. She was alone, talking to her dead parents. She started to sob into her hands. Feeling the tears on her hands as well as the rain drops that we're already on her face. She wiped her eyes no to long after.

Luna sat down, on the ground. She felt the ground was wet too, but she was already as wet as she could be. Luna stayed there and talked to her parents for a while. Slowly the sky turned a little darker, it was still raining lightly. Luna stood up, tired a little, and started to walk back to her house.

She saw her house, the same way she left it. Luna started to walk up the stairs, then quickly walk inside. She glanced at the window as she walked in and saw someone. She knew who it was, she remembered him. It was Draco, Draco Malfoy. Luna frowned, wondering why he was here, standing in the rain. She looked at his hair, still pale blonde while wet.

The rain was pouring down more now, Luna was standing and staring for a couple moments. She felt the raindrops pour down on her, her clothes slowly stick to her again. "Draco..?" She hadn't seen anyone in weeks. Luna carefully made her way down the steps , away from her front door. Draco just kept looking at her, he looked .. Sad. Though it was hard to tell if he felt sad, they we're both standing in the rain after all.

"Draco how come you're here?" She said, carefully approaching him. She had heard about Harry clearing all of his charges and him being good now, but she was still being a little careful. "I'm not sure.. I didn't know what else to do.. My father just died. I don't really have any friends that I could talk to. I realised that in my fathers death there was a lot of things I still hadn't told him. And I thought that things shouldn't be taken for granted. So I thought I would come and see you, before it was too late."

Luna frowned at the last thing he said, "Too late?" She just got the same sort of sad look. "Too late for what?" She took another step towards him, now really close to him. "For this." He took one step Luna, so that there was barely any space between them. Draco lifted an arm and stroked Luna's cheek. He then leant towards her a little and pressed his lips softly against hers.

From not seeing anyone else, for so long, Luna gave into the kiss. Slipping her tongue between his lips and deepening it. They got lost in the moment, and couldn't get enough of each other. Luna suddenly knew what he meant, because he was also alone. Rumour had it that he didn't want a normal woman, he didn't want some tacky pureblood. So he chose Luna, and Luna accepted

_Reviews are awesome!_

**Authors Note: Check out my other stories? They are better written.**


End file.
